Memories
by MrReviewerGuy
Summary: Prime remembers our favorite Autobot, Jazz. Just a oneshot drabble, wanted to get it out.


**Yah, I know. "Update your other stories now!" Well, up yours. I wanted to do this. Been buzzing around in my head for a while now, who knows. Maybe I'll even update my other stories today. If I'm in the mood that is. Anyway, here's Prime, reminiscing about a lost warrior.**

**I do not own Transformers, blah blah blah.**

**O**

_**Earth, United States. Exact location unknown**_

I stood on the edge of a rocky cliff, overlooking a roaring sea. The waves pounded the base far below, rugged rocks constantly being eroded away by the unrelenting water. Salty sea spray blasted up the side, coating me in a glistening sheen. I would rust very quickly if I didn't clean myself soon. But I had time. The only thing in this war that seemed abundant. Looking out towards the North, I gazed in the direction of the infamous Laurentian Abyss, where the remains of once-great warriors now resided. Megatron, the sadistic ruler of the Decepticons, Blackout, his loyal lieutenant, to name a few. But there was only one on my mind today. The body of Jazz, my own lieutenant, and best friend lay down there, with the Decepticons. Not the burial site I wanted, but the humans insisted. His death was caused by my inability to arrive in time, like so many times before. Defending against Megatron to protect the humans, per my orders. Brutally torn in two, and cast aside so casually by my own brother. He died as he lived, a warrior. I remember the first time I met him, a warrior already, so young…

_**Cybertron, Simfur, near the Allspark Temple**_

"The Decepticons are advancing! Fall back!" My lieutenant scrambled back, a flurry of mortars slamming down around our small reconnaissance team. This was supposed to be a simple mission, spy on the Decepticons, find out what they were doing so deep in Autobot territory. Unfortunately, we were spotted, and they had far larger weapons than we were expecting. Their team consisted of Brawl, Barricade, Thundercracker and another 'bot I didn't know. We immediately engaged them, seeing as our retreat would leave us open to an attack. There were many homes here, most wanting to be near the Allspark, the source of our life. We couldn't use any explosive weapons in fear of destroying the homes, but that was quickly becoming an invalid excuse. The Decepticons were tearing through the buildings, flattening them beneath their powerful weaponry. I heard a sharp wailing over the shriek of mortars. I glanced to the side, my optics widening at the sight of a small Autobot femme valiantly defending a youngling from the unknown Decepticon, easily three times her size. The huge Decepticon grinned, reaching down to grab the femme around the waist, lifting her from the ground with a horrible chuckle.

"Feisty one. I like that." The beast of a Cybertronian smirked, his grip tightening around her waist, Energon running past his claws as the femme gasped in pain, her optics flickering wildly. I heard armor crack and break, spinal alignments fracturing and shattering, her engines whining and spluttering as the very life was crushed from her. She struggled, Energon and coolants splattering the Decepticon in front of her. Then, she went limp. Light faded completely from her optics, her vibrant green body dimming into a deathly grey.

"Like 'em better dead." The massive Decepticon tossed the body aside, middle crushed and mangled beyond repair, and reached for the stunned youngling. The small mech leapt up, roaring in fury and fright, pounding on the Decepticon's armored arm with his tiny servos. The Decepticon laughed and flicked the youngling away from him, reaching to grab the floored youngling. I wasn't even aware I had moved when the unnamed Decepticon howled in pain, my sword piercing his side. Growling, he turned to me, optics narrowed dangerously thin.

"Mistake, Autotrash!"

"For you, it is!" I twisted my blade, wrenching it out with a mass of sparking wires and coolant spraying us all. Leaping from the Decepticons wild slashes with his claws, I unlimbered my weapon, taking aim at the huge beast. I fired three shots, one through his knee joint, another burrowing into his chest armor, and the final one slamming into the side of his head. He fell to the side, groaning in pain, staring up at me with frightened optics.

"P-please! H-have mercy!"

"Mercy? You want mercy? How many times did SHE scream for mercy as you were crushing her?! How much mercy were you feeling when you finished with the defenseless femme, to reach for this innocent youngling?! No. You deserve no mercy." With that, my blade came down onto his neck, wirers sparking and Energon flowing from the grievous wound, his twitching body falling to the ground limply as the dark Energon pooled beneath him. Once more my blade rose and fell, this time plunging into his Spark Chamber, extinguishing his Spark once and for all. I turned from his graying body to face the youngling in front of me, extending a servo to help him up.

"Come. You will be safe with us." The youngling wordlessly took my servo, and I clutched him to my chest, rushing back to my team. I saw my lieutenant lying on the ground, smoke rising from his empty optics, a mortar shell dug deep in his chest, Energon boiling from the fatal injury. I covered the youngling's optics and continued running, catching up with my team, where we fled from the scene, knowing the battle to be lost.

"What is your name, little one?"

"J-Jazz…"

_**Earth, United States. Exact location unknown**_

As simple as that. A youngling, witnessing the horrors of war first hand, with his own mother, no less. So young, so brave. He quickly rose through the ranks after that, a personal vendetta against all Decepticon kind after his first encounter. He was not only a good warrior, but a good friend, bringing a smile to the faceplates of downtrodden Autobots after a failed mission, never letting on the pain that he felt every time he slipped into recharge. We often talked, not about anything in particular, just to ease the pain that he was feeling from his mother's gruesome death. I was something of a father to the young mech, not knowing his true father. I gave him guidance when he was lost, and he eased the stress from my own life as Autobot leader. When he was given the title of my first lieutenant, I could tell he was immensely proud of it, even with his jokes about it. And he never let me down. Any plan of his always came through, no matter the odds. He was always so full of life, 'spunk,' as the humans would call it. And now he was dead, due to my own failure. When had he ever failed me? Not anytime in my memory, or anyone else's for that matter. And then my one failure, when he was counting on my most, cost him his life. I looked down at the stones below, thinking about Jazz sinking down into those depths, never to be seen again. The sea spray burst and swirled around me, sunlight dancing across it. For an instant, I thought I saw Jazz's grinning faceplate in front of me, swept away by the wind. A sound in my audio, barely noticeable, floated across my mind.

"S'all cool, boss bot. Love ya." And like that, it was gone. Like it never existed. I blinked a few times, processing what just happened. My comm. link sounded, Ratchet's voice ringing through it.

/We are about to set off Optimus. Where are you?/

/I will be with you shortly, Ratchet. Just finishing up some business here./ I shut off the comm. link, looking once more over the ocean, a small smile playing across my faceplate. What might have been a tear slid from my optic, mixing with the sea spray covering my faceplate. As I transformer and turned down the dirt road to my loyal team, I called back to the ocean.

"And I love you, son."

**O**

**There you go. Just wanted to give Prime some final farewells to everyone's favorite wisecracking Autobot. Review if you like, and if you flame, I will cry.**


End file.
